<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Psychonauts Oc by Midnight_Masquerader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604079">Psychonauts Oc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Masquerader/pseuds/Midnight_Masquerader'>Midnight_Masquerader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psychonauts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Neglect, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Running Away, it’s all in the past</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Masquerader/pseuds/Midnight_Masquerader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>9:24 pm</p><p>I don’t know what I’m doing with my life, but here’s a random oc I made up. Warning, I basically word vomited on this fic so sorry for all the block paragraphs.</p><p>9:26 pm</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Psychonauts Oc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5:49 pm</p><p>I had the idea for the oc around 3:18-4:40 pm.</p><p>I’m just posting this because my storage is full and I’m not certain my notes will save what I have to write. I just came up with the idea for my oc a couple of hours ago so it will in all likelihood be cringy and underdeveloped. I’m not using the oc for any stories or roleplay and the backstory of my oc and their actions will change the events of the game to some extent. Hence why I’m not using it to roleplay. Anyways, sorry for ranting. I’ll be basically free writing when I detail my oc so sorry if I go from one topic to the next at random, the perks of adhd.</p><p>I don’t have an exact name for her yet, but I do have a fake name she uses to go by after running away from her home, Cascade. Yep, no last name. I’m lazy like that. If you came here for in-depth writing than I’m sorry to disappoint, these ideas come to me in flashes and afterwards I have problems expanding the idea or oc in this case further and adding more detail.</p><p>Anyways, she is a psychic and a fast learner like Raz, though it takes an entire summer to come even close to being efficient with some psychic abilities. She is proficient (or has a knack for certain abilities) in the following psychic abilities (going from strongest to weakest) levitation and/or either invisibility or the shield ability. I have a personal headcannon that when using certain psychic abilities, like levitation, the form the psychic energy will take is either visualized mentally by a psychic, or takes a form that is easier for the person to visualize when using the psychic ability. I had an obsession with birds for a bit and am projecting that onto my oc. When she uses levitation, her mental energy takes the forms of wings. Depending on her mood, her wings can change shapes. My main example for this would be that when she is excited (and maybe giddy) her wings (which are normally in the generic shape of bird wings but to scale with her body) turn into hummingbird wings. When her chain of thought is broken/interrupted noticeably, or when her mood suddenly changes, her wings stop moving and cause her to drop, though some of the time she can recover. She had a tendency to daydream and space out when she lived with her parents, and she used this to escape troubles at home and at school. This habit allowed her to lift her spirits when she had a bad day or was upset, and was useful when learning levitation.</p><p>I have a tendency to project onto my ocs, mainly in the forms of mental and physical disorders/disabilities I have. I do this because it is easier for me to get into the headspace of a person with the same thought process (or similar), mainly my ocs, and helps me better imagine how they would go about or react to a situation when they have a similar thought process. My oc has ADHD, narcolepsy (a sleep disorder (which I don’t know is either a physical or a mental disorder)), and Aspergers (though the last one is undiagnosed). Since I have had all symptoms of narcolepsy, which are (as I’ve been told at least) excessive daytime sleepiness, sleep paralysis, cataplexy (which can occur with heightened or strong emotions), and hallucinations (mainly visual and auditory hallucinations while falling asleep and/or waking up from sleep). Sorry this has just been me ranting about disorders for awhile.</p><p>Anyways, my oc has slightly curly dark brown hair and white skin (since I myself am pasty af irl). She is 5’6 and her hair is mid-length (a couple of inches past her shoulders) and usually in a ponytail. She wears gray or brown clothing, usually with gold, silver, or black accents or as secondary colors. I just came up with that, and that was surprisingly difficult since I have since lost the spark that originally inspired the thought and creation of this oc, though at least I thought of her past while inspired.</p><p>So, she grew up raised by an assortment of nannies, though her best memories are her times spent with her aunt and uncle, who lived by a beautiful lake. Her mother worked as a makeup artist and her father was an accountant. Her parents (her mother more so than her father) were absorbed in their work and didn’t often make the time to spend with her. She grew up depending her aunt and uncle and spent most of the summer time at their house. She grew up neglected by her parents and often bullied at school for being weird and lazy (as she had a tendency to daydream, space out, and nap during class and lunch). She couldn’t seem to fit in, and had great difficulties keeping friends and keeping up her grades, struggling with English to the point of almost failing constantly. Shit, I forgot to include the psychic part of her backstory, sorry if this is abrupt. Anyways, when she was young, she often had bouts of levitation and weak telekinesis, pulling toys to her and trying and sometimes succeeding to fly like a bird when she was giddy. This was noticed by her uncle and aunt first, and since her parents were extremely prejudice against psychics, they taught her to hide her psychic powers from her parents. Cascade was fascinated by her physic powers and pursued further knowledge to what they could do and how to train them. She learned of the Psychonauts and eventually Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp. She tricks her parents into letting her attend, taking advantage of their negligence to make them sign a form giving her permission to attend, saying it was something for school. She attends camp for a summer before her parents find out about where she’s actually been, since her aunt and uncle had worked with her to make them think she was spending the summer with them. After she arrives home, there is a huge fight, with lots of yelling and screaming between her and her parents, and then one of her parents hits her. She runs up to her room and breaks down. I know I’m basically writing a story with how much I’m going into her backstory but that’s just how I am writing her backstory. After the fight, she is forbidden from going to her aunt and uncle’s house. Come the following weeks, her parents stop hiring nannies/babysitters as frequently and leave her to fend for herself while they are at work. She learns to cook some basic food, like macaroni, since she refused to just eat heated up chicken forever. Her parents, whenever they were around, became aggressive towards her, showing open distain for her and often verbally attacking her. About 2 years after this started, she ran away from home and lived on the streets, packing as much as she could and stealing some of her parents’ money. She couldn’t go to her aunt and uncle, since even if her parents were neglectful and not home much, they still liked to know where she was. Her parents were lower-upper class (like lower class rich people), and had a reputation to uphold, so if their daughter suddenly went missing, they were obligated to at least try to look for her to not raise suspicion into how they actually treated her. Also, she had hid her status as a psychic from her peers at school too. The only people that knew she was a psychic were her parents, her aunt and uncle, and the camp counselors at Whispering Rock. Eventually, after about half a year of living on the streets (and sometimes in cheap hotels) she stumbled upon the Aquatos family circus. Eager to get a job and hoping the job won’t require extensive identification and legal information, she makes up her fake name and approaches Augustus Aquato, asking him if she could have a job in his circus, if it’s labor intensive. He is cautious about her but gives her the job of cleaning up the garbage of the circus goers after their performances. She does this eagerly and settles into the work with ease and finds over time she grows fond of the Aquato family. She had always had an easier time interacting with adults and children than she had with her own peers (that statement holds true for me as well). After a few weeks of working at the circus, the others warm up to her, including her in lunch breaks and some gossip. After proving herself trustworthy to Augustus, she is promoted to snack seller, and as the name suggests, sells snacks before and during their performances. She grows closer to the Aquatos and after hearing how difficult Raz was to keep track of and babysit, helps babysit some of their kids, mainly Raz. She becomes something of an older sister to him and sometimes joins in on his antics around the circus. After finding out Raz’s physic powers and his want to be a Psychonaut, she warns him to be careful about his abilities and helps keep his Psyhconauts comics (I forget the name of them) hidden from his father. When Augustus rips up Raz’s Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp pamphlet, she comforts him and tries to imply maybe Augustus has a reason for seemingly hating psychics in Raz’s eyes. Later that night, after having problems going to sleep after sleeping most of the day (mainly in the form of naps), she finds Raz trying to run away. She tells him she’s coming with him, since even if he was only going to Whispering Rock, there were many dangers in running away from home (even temporarily) that she was hyper aware of. After packing her own stuff, she sneaks away with Raz and eventually they find their way to the psychic summer camp.</p><p>Okay, quick information dump, during her stay at Whispering Rock, she had displayed signs of neglect by her parents, and the camp counselors took notice. Also, she considered the camp counselors, especially Milla and Sasha, as family, as they had shown more care for her then her parents and also didn’t get mad at her for not understanding things right away, like some of her teachers and her English tutor (that her parents hired for her) did. The thinly disguised anger and tension her parents displayed when picking her up worried them. After trying and failing to gain contact with her parents after she suddenly stopped attending, the counselors tried to get an investigation against her parents launched, but it went nowhere. After she is reported missing, Sasha and Milla persuade the higher ups to launch a search for her, as she was a very promising psychic and was part of an influential or at least well known family.</p><p>Anyways, back on track. After they arrive at the camp, she tells Raz that she can’t go into the camp with him, or at least she can’t be found by the counselors. She fears that if the counselors find her, they will take her back to her parents. She says she’ll use her telepathy to keep in contact with him, but she can’t contact him too much, as she fears the counselors will notice that Raz was contacting someone with telepathy and inquire who it was. After Raz showing his disappointment that she wouldn’t go with him, she says she will follow him from afar to avoid coming into contact with the counselors. She isn’t really involved in the events during the game, though she does facepalm when Raz falls out of the tree at the start and helps him by lending her psychic energy when he’s fighting the brain tank near the end. After Augustus shows up and helps Raz defeat the final boss, he notices Cascade nearby and reveals her to the camp counselors, unaware of their history. Both Milla and Sasha are shocked and relieved to see her, though she is less pleased. She has a panic attack, and both of them rush over to help her (or one of them, idk). After she calms down, she tells them in short that her parents were the reason she had run away and that she would fight them if they try to take her back. Milla or/and Sasha reassures her that they wouldn’t do that, and both share a knowing look, Sasha murmuring that he always knew something was wrong about her parents. </p><p>After that’s resolved, that’s basically it. I’ll probably make a shorter chapter about how she’d fit into the events of Rhombus of Ruin, but I can’t decide if I want her to be involved or not. Also, I didn’t think this far ahead anyways, after her babysitting Raz, the rest of her backstory was made up on the spot after my inspiration had worn off. This is such a mess but it’s late and I haven’t had dinner so I’m going to peace out.</p><p>Also, if you’re wondering about the times I put at the start and end of this fic, it’s when I started writing this fic, when I’ve finished typing it, and when I finally post it.</p><p>Anyways, have a nice day or night. Sorry for the bad formatting, I’m just word vomiting onto this fic and I’m bad at organizing my ideas anyways, so breaking them into digestible reasonably sized paragraphs is next to impossible.</p><p>Again, have a nice day or night.</p><p>9:24 pm</p><p>9:31 pm</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>